


Every Moments Filled with Love

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV John Egbert, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John Egbert doesn't know Dave Strider all that well at the start of their friendship. After a while, John starts to learn more about Dave, they become closer than John ever imagined that they could become.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 12





	Every Moments Filled with Love

Looks like Daves not in class again today.

You didn’t really know Strider all that well. All you knew about the guy was that he had some older bro that was an asshole and that Rose’s mom knew him well. You assumed that Dave was gonna be back in school by tomorrow from what Rose told you.  She seemed worried about him, which was unusual for her. Rose didn't normally care about anything.  


Dave came back in class three days later. He had a leg brace, and said something to Jade in first period about falling down the stairs. You didn’t like the sound of that. You'd see him sometimes in your English period. Some day's he would just miss class despite Jade saying that she saw him.  You guess he skips classes and does his own shit. You don’t see how he can with that leg brace and those crutches weight him down. You’re gonna ask Dave directly where he goes, you plan on it, but you still can't work up the nerve.  


Next time you saw him in class you walked up to him before the bell rang.  Dave told you he likes to hang behind school, outside of the fence and near the woods. He goes there to smoke cause he needs a break from school every once and a while. He doesn’t seem like the kind who really cares about his studies. You didn’t mean to, but you offered to just do his English homework for him if he promised to come into class.

Dave started showing up for every class after that. You’d hang out behind the fence after school near the woods and just talk as you finished all of his homework for him. It wasn’t hard but your hand would still start to cramp up, the worst part was smelling the nicotine from his cigarette. You don’t know why you keep coming back everyday to do his work for him… but you like his company. You chew a full gum packet everyday just to ward off the scent of his smoke.

Dave’s brace is finally off. Good thing too cause today it was raining after class and you'd hate for his crutches to get stuck in the mud. Dave told you he knew another place to go outside of school where you two could hang. 

The two of you walked there, Dave leading the way.  You held your umbrella over his head as he smoked.  You hated the smell, but you bared with it.

Dave took you to the same bus station bench every day after that, if it rained or if it didn't, it was right next to the McDonald’s and the CVS.

You’d watch Dave smoke as you finished his work. No one ever came by to use the bus stop station, but whenever buses would stop for you two it hurt your heart a little.  Dave didn’t seem to care though. He’d just wave at the bus driver as he blew out his smoke. He looked his age too. He looked fifteen.

You noticed Dave had brushes on his arms the first time that he waved to the bus driver. There were some on his fists too. Like he’d get into brutal fights. You asked him about it and he said his bro fights with him to make him tougher. Then Dave told you that it doesn’t work.

One day after school, Dave asked why you’re always chewing gum. you told Dave you didn’t like the smell of smoke. Dave stomped out his cigarette right then and there, and then he told you he could just smoke on the way to school instead. Apparently, Dave always walked through the woods to get to school. He told you he always had the urge to camp out there and just live there, but the ticks are murder when they latch on to him and the animals that live in there freak him the fuck out.

You love the way he talks there’s something so funny about it. He seems so calm and then he starts cursing like he’s angry. You can’t resist poking at him and making fun of him until he starts one of his funny rants, even when you do, he never seems angry. Dave's rants can go on for hours, but they never get old, you love hearing him just go off.

One day. You let slip. You were sitting at the bus stop, no one was around, you kissed him. Right on the lips. Dave gasped into your lips, you didn't pull away, you made a mistake that you could never take back. The sound of rain pouring around you, reminding you that the world is never silent even if you choose to be. Instead of berate you or insult you... Dave grabbed your cheeks and forced your lips against his. He wrapped his arms around your entire body and held onto you as tightly as he could.

Dave pulled away and whimpered a silent I love you onto your lips. For his sake you pretended you didn’t hear it. You pretended that the tears dripping from under his shades and onto your cheeks was just the rain.  


When he was done kissing you, he pulled away.  You lightly kissed him again, this time on the cheek, and asked if he’d like to go out with you.

It’s been months now. Dave still doesn’t like talking about the bruises. He told you he was staying with Rose's mom now and his bro was traveling. To where, he didn’t even know. You sigh and offer him up your guest room in your own home if he ever needs it. As if to say if his bro ever comes back, Dave can always stay with you.

Dave knows your dad well enough already that he gets the picture your dad would be fine with it. Your dad found out Dave loves desserts and bombards him with his baking the moment Dave steps foot through the door. When Dave comes by he usually walks home with you from school. He was amazed that you just out right told your dad that you were gay and that he was your boyfriend in one swoop and that your dad was fine with it from the moment you opened your mouth and just asked if Dave would like to stay for dinner.  


Dave sometimes walks to your place from Rose's place. He brings you whatever flowers he finds on his way from the woods. Sometimes he has ticks on his neck, you laugh as you pluck them off properly. Dave always just wants to rip them off and tells you not to worry about it. But if he ever ripped them off before he got home you'd notice from how much he'd be scratching. You'd scold him bad for that.  


You would wash off the flowers Dave brought you every day, free from any more bugs. Dave always brings you so many flowers you have no more room in your vase until some of them die.  You pay Dave back with kisses and hugs, your dad never seemed to mind but Dave seemed afraid at displaying affection in front of him.

As time went on, you actually feel for Dave. You’d write in your journal about marrying him after you graduate. You wanted to buy him a ring and live with Dave in an cozy apartment. You were so sure that wanted that too…

But his brother wanted him to move with him back to Texas. 

You can’t believe that instead of go… he just ran away. He didn't even tell you where, just why. Before you could even argue with him he left.   


His bro came over your house once, asked if Dave was there and your dad answered that he barely knew Dave enough to have him sleepover, that Dave hardly ever visited. A clear lie. Your dad probably new Dave better than he did and Dave's older bro seemed to know that was the case by how clenched his fists were. You were so scared he was going to strike your dad... but he just left.  


You asked Rose the next day if Dave was staying at her moms. Rose muttered something to you about how she can’t say anything just yet. A clear yes.

You waited for Dave to return to school. He stayed away from it. He was a run away so maybe school wasn’t a smart place to hide out. Then. One day he showed up at your door. He had a bag of all his things and knelled down on one knee, he said he just turned eighteen and that he was grown enough to do whatever he damn well pleased and if that was bust his ass working odd jobs to buy a ring than that’s what he was gonna do.   


He offered everything he had to you and you instantly said yes. You hugged him tight and helped him move his belongings into the guestroom.  You told him that he was always welcome to stay the entire time, no ring needed. Dave told you he made up his mind not to show up till he had the proof he was serious.

Dave wanted to do right by you. He cried in your arms as he told you that he’d never hit you or get into a fight with you and he didn’t want to ever be like that man. You understood Dave completely, you knew he had a gentle heart. You held Dave and stroked his hair as he cried, he poured all of his sorrows into your chest. He muttered out how hard things had been, and the next day, Dave smiled like he was excited to start fresh. Start new.

You’ve been married for what feels like only days, but it’s been about thirty years now! The kids still call, Rose does too, mostly it’s just him and you! 

Everyday is filled with so much love and Dave always works hard to show you how deeply he cares for you and your family.  You’re always happy to hold Dave on the couch and ever since you started living together at eighteen, you always did all the house chores simultaneously.  You love living with Dave, you can’t picture ever doing a round of dishes alone or folding pants without him smacking your butt with a clean shirt. Whenever you do the laundry, Dave finds some way to make it fun and not boring. That's all you ever wanted. To see him smiling and  laughing instead of hiding behind a stoic mask. He’s always laughing, not as much as you do... but still!  You live for that smile.

"Hey, babe." Dave smiles over at you. He's sitting on the couch as you walk into the living room, "Harry just called."

"Oh?" You sit down next to your husband. "And you didn't grab me?"

"Well... he just wanted to vent about something." Dave tries to explain, "you tend to try to _fix the problem_ whenever he vents to you, man."

"I just give life advice!" You toss up one of your hands. "What's wrong with that?"

Dave gives you a look. You sigh and explain your over-reaction, "so maybe our littlest one told me the other day that I _smoother her_ and she doesn't need me _babying her all the time."_

"Oh. Dude, you know how all of them are. The three of them feel that way, but it's just cause they're young. When they are older they're gonna appreciate your _wisdom._ "

You smack Dave on the shoulder, "shut up! You're framing that like I'm some cranky old man!"

Dave pulls you close to him and kisses your nose. "I'm older than you, man." Dave kissed your lips and held onto your waist. "If you're a cranky old man, then what does that make me?"

You press your finger to his nose as you whisper, "a silver fox."

Dave busts out laughing. You get it! You instantly break out into a grin, every time Dave laughs like that it melts away all of your stress... still... if one of your babies called with some kind of _secret hardship_ then you have to find out what's troubling him. You can save that for a later date. Right now, you just want to snuggle up to your husband, put on a show, and talk over whatever it is Dave is trying to watch. Just like everyday. 

You let out a small sigh out of your nose and you rest your head onto Dave's chest. Just like everyday.

Dave holds you close and tells you he loves you. Just like every moment between the two of you.

Every moment spent with Dave is filled with love.


End file.
